Primavera: La Cronaca
by Kuroshinji
Summary: Quattro Stagioni has been serving under Vongola for as long as they existed, they swore to protect the family in their own independence way. Now, a group of mysterious people appear. What is their connection with the Vongola?


**+ Primevera: La Cronaca +**

**(Spring: The Chronicle) **

**Author:** Setsuna427

**Characters:** Haru Miura, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola, the Varia, and some OCs

**Genre:** General/Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T (for violence, blood/gore and lovely vocabulary thanks to those who shall not be name..XD)

**Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.

**Summary: **She is pure, innocent, beautiful…and deadly at the same time.

**Warning: **Grammatical errors, lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC. Pardon for my bad English.

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

The moon was so bright and round, its huge and elegant form was like a massive light bulb that shined through the whole Namimori town. It was past midnight, there was not a single soul on the street, as if the end has come to swallow the whole world to its miserable end.

"PANT, PANT…" A man was running across the street into a small deserted alleyway, his auburn haired and clothes were dishevelled as he ran with all his might while kept glancing behind his back. He took a sharp left-turn and hid behind a pile of garbage, greedily breathe in as much air as possible while thinking he is safe from whatever, or rather whoever it is trying to get him.

*BANG*

A gunshot was heard, the bullet got right into the man thigh, and he screamed while clutching his thigh as the hot pain shot through his whole body. Nobody hear the sound as they got isolated from the residential area.

"Are we done running yet?" A silhouette of a young, masked woman appeared in front of him, chin-length earth-brown hair falling against her heart-shaped face like soft feathers in the stepped silently in her black boots up to him, wearing a black sleeve-less vest with a white short-sleeve shirt underneath, dark mid-thigh skirt slightly billowing against her pale, beautiful legs and left gloved hand. Her other gloved hand, as he realized when a click rang through the area, held a sleek silver handgun, a faint sight of smoke coming out of the muzzle. The moonlight poured gently into the area and illuminated her profile against the sky, and for a moment the man wondered whether she was a divine being that had walked onto the earth to punish him of his sins.

"W...Who are you...what do you want from me?" He cried out painfully. The blood slowly seeping through his pant, it trickled down to the dirty pavement.

"What do I want from you?" the young woman took a step forward as she loaded the gun and aimed at his head. "How funny of you to ask this question when I know you knew the answer so damn well, Victor-san." She faked a sweet smile at him and continued with a cold tone.

"You have guts, Victor-san. First you swore your loyalty to the Vongola Famiglia, and later secretly betrayed them by stealing their organization most important records. You do know the only consequence after committed the sin, right?" Her eyes bored into his, disgust and sympathy clearly reflected in them.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about – "

Another deafening gunshot was fired, cutting off his unfinished sentences. It went straight into the concrete wall next to his head, his scream stuck in his throat as he felt a burning sensation at the side of his cheek where the bullet had glazed over.

"The next one will be in your head." She aimed at his head once again, her words full of promising death.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I...I will tell you everything, just don't kill me!" He panicked, used his arms to cover his head and confessed. "I am nothing but a man who loves gambling, I owned the Visca Famiglia a huge debt, and they ordered me to get in the Vongola Famiglia, to steal their organization records. As to why they need it, I don't know anything but to follow their orders, otherwise they would kill me!" He ended with a deep breath, waiting and praying for mercy.

"The Visca Famiglia? Are you telling the truth?" The woman asked him in the same cold tone of her.

"Yes! I'm telling the truth! All of them are the truth!" His eyes met hers; they were desperate. "Please…Trust me…" He started to beg; his head hung down between his legs, hands clutching his injured thigh and continue begging.

"Did you read those records?"

"No! I didn't! When the Visca ordered me to steal those things, they warned me not to read or even takes a peek at it!"

"Are those the original pieces that you stole?"

"No…after I got my hands on those, I immediate went and photocopied them, I'm afraid that the Vongola is going to find out sooner than I expect. The original pieces are still in the Vongola Head Quarter. As for the copies, it's in my house on the hill of Northern Namimori, no one lives there so it's a safe place."

Just like a flash light, her cold and stoic feature changed into a gentle one albeit still on guard. She lowered her gun down, walked toward the miserable man and crouched in front of him and smiled.

"I'm glad we are at an understanding, Victor-san."

Then, everything went pitch black.

* * *

The image in front of her was anything but beautiful. The whole house engulfed in flame few hours ago, the crimson red was sharp like a knife that cut through the air, the sound of fire crackles echoed through the distance.

Now, nothing was left burning. All turned into a pile of rubbles and ashes.

"You are as soft as ever ne…Prime-chan" A voice came out of nowhere. A young man stood next to her, his short blond hair fluttered along with the wind as he glazed his clear-blue eyes over her body to check for any sign of injury. Like the young woman, he was wearing a short-sleeve shirt and sleeve-less vest, with an exception of short black pant and a pair of combat boots.

"What do you mean, Esta-san?" The woman called Prime asked not looking at him; she kept staring at the scene in front of her as if it would disappear. Like tonight incident.

"You didn't kill the man…merciful as always." Another man voice came out, but this time it was deep and smooth. His snow-white hair was tied into a low pony-tail, with aqua beads hanging behind his right ear, underneath his hair. He dressed like Esta's, only with long-sleeve shirt, long black pant and leather shoes. His ice-blue eyes softly looked at her back, waiting for any response.

"As you know, Verno-san, I don't like killing. I saw no need, and I have no right to take a life. Now, why are you all here?" Prime turned to look at them, waiting for an answer.

"We were worried about you, Prime-chan. Since you were the one who insisted on doing this interrogate mission alone." This time it was a woman voice, she has a short dark raven haired (just like TYL!Dino but with straight hair), she wore exactly the same thing like them, but with long-sleeve shirt, long straight black pant and 1-inch heel-boots. Her soft purple eye looked straight at Prime. Within the group, she was the oldest of them all at the age of 26.

"Ah…Gomen and arigatou, Au-san…and minna-san, but Prime here is fine." She smiled an apologetic smile at them.

"Nah…It's OK". Esta flashed a charming smile at her, making her smiled beautifully. "Haha, you are so cute! Prime-chan!" This time, she blushed slightly.

"Stop it Esta." Verno said. "So where is this Victor, Prime?" He asked the young woman, his eyes bored into her chocolate-brown one. Once again, she blushed a bit more intense but easily dismissed it.

"Ah…I knocked him out after I got the answer, he was injured in the thigh as I shot him while he was taking a break from all those running. Then I took him straight to our head-quarter for medical attention. I'm going to send him away from Namimori town, to somewhere far away not to get him killed. As he is the victim in this case, I believe we should give him a chance." She explained the situation, while her eyes travel somewhere far away.

"Why did you burn the house?" Esta asked, curious as always.

Prime looked at him in his eyes "Apparently, he photocopied the Vongola Famiglia records down, and put it somewhere inside his house…to make the extermination more easier, I decided to burn the whole house down to save time" She shrugged. "Also to make the Visca believes that he is dead."

"So the Visca is behind this entire ruckus." Disgust clearly filled in Au's voice.

The Visca has always been one of the Vongola allies, even though they're not really close like brothers. These few months, they started to showed signs of rebel based on the group's secret investigation. No one knows they want to overthrow the current boss, the Decimo of the Vongola, by attempt to steal the organization's records and use it against them.

*RING RING*

Prime took out her phone and flipped it open. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Ciaossu, Prime." a deep voice travelled through the phone.

"Ah, hello Reborn-san, how are you?" Upon hearing one of the seven strongest infant Arcobaleno's name - Reborn, all eyes were on Prime as she prepare to deliver her report.

"I'm fine, Prime. So how was the investigating?" – No beating around the bush neh, Reborn-san - Prime thought amusingly.

"I have found out the one that is responsible for all of this mess." She kept going on with her report with the occasional Yes and No. She was tired after spending the whole night tailing and chasing Victor, the only thing she wants at that moment was to have a good-night sleep. Not to mention, she has an important meeting around noon.

"I see, this matter will be look at immediately after I have a chat with 'him'." At the mention of 'him', her lips curled-up into a gentle smile. "Just don't strain 'him' too much, Reborn-san." Reborn chuckled "He is my student after all…You sounded tired, take a rest and have a good-night sleep, I will be seeing you soon."

"Hai, Reborn-san…Oyasumi." She ended the call.

"Are you going home right now, Prime-chan?" the optimistic Esta said cheerfully. Prime smiled and nodded. "Do you want me to escort you home? After all, it is a man job to see a lady home, especially a beautiful lady like you!" She blushed again and was about to protest when a deep voice interrupted her.

"Esta is right for once. Not that I doubt your combat ability, but it is not proper for a lady to go home alone at night." Verno stood next to Esta as he examined the area. He offered his hand to her. Prime shyly accepted his hand with a faint blush on her face.

Feeling over-powered, Esta pouted "Hey! That's not fair! I asked her first!" He then turned his pouting face to Prime "Can I hold your hand too?" She shyly nodded; don't want to upset neither of them. She turned her head and looked at Au with a pretty smile on her face.

The four walked along the path, hand linked together as they shared the same fate. To protect the Vongola Famiglia in their own independence way, as they all wish to protect their loved one.

"Let's go home."

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-*

She woke up at the sound of the alarm ringing, everything was like a dream; the bleeding man, the betrayal, the house, the flame and the ashes all came back into her head at once. But she knows better than that, which it is not a dream but reality.

She took her time with her daily routine, choosing her favorite outfits which consist of her plain white blouse with big purple bow decorated at the right chest area, a tight black mid-length pant, along with a pair of black boots. She wore no make-up as she loves her natural look.

She got down-stair and started making her regular Japanese breakfast. She carefully examined the house while eating and felt kind of lonely. Her parents had taken a long vacation around the world, leaving their beloved daughter behind. At first they insisted her to come along, but she declined saying she has important things to do and couldn't go with them. And of course, the main reason was that she doesn't want to be the third wheel during her parent's romantic vacation.

After the breakfast, she took her purse, head for the door and locked it from the outside. The air was fresh and relaxing, the thought of seeing them again made her went all giddy with joy. No matter what happened, they would always see each other once in a week, since they have their own life you lead. To her, they are her pride, her happiness and her safe haven.

There they were, sat together in a coffee shop, chatting, laughing, threatening, glaring and intimidating each other.

Bianchi – a loving sister.

Fuuta – an adorable kid and a handsome teenager.

Kyouko – a gentle and caring friend.

Chrome – a shy but full of determination friend.

Lambo and I-pin – a pair of cute siblings of her even though they are not blood related.

Mukuro – a mysterious person but shared the same cosplay passion with her, even though not that much.

Ryohei – an extreme person with an extreme personality.

Hibari – a quite, deadly but overall a good person who had a soft spot for animals.

Yamamoto – a calm, happy go lucky friend.

Gokudera – a loyal friend and subordinate with a range of colourful vocabulary.

Reborn – a strict tutor who loves to torture his students, in order to make them grow stronger and to believe in themselves.

And there he was - her feeling for him which had slowly turned into something much deeper than a mere childhood crush. He was the reason why she could be physically and emotionally strong, to make her feel as if she could take on the whole world all by herself just for him.

"Ah…Haru." He smiled at her gently.

"Konichiwa…Tsuna-san" She smiled at him gently.

Yes…Her safe haven.

* * *

**+ owari +**

* * *

**AN: **Oh my GOD! I actually finished it within 2 days and this is my first fanfic ever too! *victory dance!*

Many thanks to my beloved friend - Primal Red, as she was the one who encouraged me and gave me lots of inspiration for the story. Not only that, she spent her time reading this fic, and fixed my mistakes, I love you Primal !

This is a TYL! Chapter and it's only a prologue of the entire story. I'm not sure when to update as I squeezed my brains out of juices already, so don't expect too much from me…XD...In chapter 1, everything will start from the beginning, after the Future Arc since she appeared only for a few pages. I would like to write what she was doing during that time.

To make yourself feel better, just treat this prologue as a one-shot fic…and when I get my inspiration, then Voila! Chapter 1! (*chorus* LAME!)

Here is the Italian vocabulary in this chapter:

Au/Autunno – Autumn/Fall

Prime/Primevera – Spring

Verno/Inverno – Winter

Esta/Estate - Summer

I hope you enjoy this prologue!

**R&R**


End file.
